I don't think you know
by Aselye
Summary: Alice a toujours été la seconde fille de la famille Fawley, celle qui n'était jamais assez bien. Rabastan sort de quinze années passées à Azkaban. Alice et Rabastan voient leurs destins s'entremêler dans le mariage. Mais malheureusement pour eux, la vie n'est pas un conte de fées.


_Salut à tous :)_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir avec ce court premier chapitre une histoire à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Je sais que beaucoup ne vont pas prendre la peine de lire parce "encore un mariage forcé entre un mangemort et une fille qui n'a rien demandé, c'est vu et revu blablabla" (je suis d'accord avec ceux-là sur le principe même si vous verrez que ce n'est en fait pas tout à fait le même genre d'intrigue) mais bon dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

"Les hommes libres peuvent partir, et quelquefois ils restent. Voilà la plus belle preuve d'amour : prendre la liberté de rester alors que l'on pourrait s'en aller."

[Camille Laurens]

 _J'ai rêvé l'autre nuit que je retournais à Backwards House.* J'étais dans la forêt sur ce petit sentier parallèle à la route que nous avions emprunté tant de fois et je voyais l'imposante demeure se dessiner entre les arbres. Il y avait un léger vent qui faisait bouger les branches dénudées et grincer les vieux troncs. Je sentais à nouveau les parfums mêlés d'humus, de terre mouillée, d'écorce d'arbres et de pluie. Le sommet de la maison se détachait sur le ciel crépusculaire. Le lierre avait rongé sa façade et une fenêtre claquait tristement. C'était celle du couloir du premier étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, les épais rideaux de velours étaient tirés et les feuilles mortes s'éparpillaient sur l'allée de terre s'étendant entre le portail de fer forgé et la haute porte de bois. Tout semblait désolé, bien plus que dans mon souvenir._

 _Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, cette vision ne m'a pas fait peur. C'est une douce nostalgie qui m'a envahie. Après tout, j'ai tant parcouru ses couloirs, erré dans ses pièces, écouté ses murmures qu'une partie de mon âme y est attachée. Elle représente une partie de ma vie._

 _Finalement Rabastan, nous avons été heureux dans cette demeure._

* * *

-Mais Mère…

-Je ne veux rien entendre, Alice. C'est un grand honneur que l'on te fait là.

Alice Fawley n'était pas de cet avis. Elle croisa les bras, furieuse, et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre. La pièce aux tons doux et clairs profitait de la lumière matinale. Elle tenta de se calmer en marchant en rond, le bruit de ses pas amorti par la moquette blanche. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. La famille Fawley avait une réputation de sang-pur à tenir. Et les sang-purs avaient toujours organisé des mariages arrangés.

Pourtant Alice avait cru pouvoir y échapper. Elle avait eu tort. Comment ses parents osaient-ils lui imposer ce mariage, après vingt-trois ans de silence ? Ils ne lui avaient jamais laissé présager une telle trahison. Elle aurait pu choisir elle-même un parti acceptable. Ses parents auraient peut-être même toléré un Sang-mêlé, qui sait ?

Mais il y avait le retour du Seigneur noir. L'évasion massive d'Azkaban.

Et dire que son futur mari avait été emprisonné pendant quinze ans ! Elle avait vu une photo de lui dans la Gazette du sorcier. Maigre à faire peur, les yeux implacables, la mâchoires serrée, les sourcils froncés. Pas vraiment de quoi être en confiance.

Et pourtant les Lestrange avaient offert aux Fawley l'opportunité d'être enfin sur le devant de la scène. Quels Sang-purs ne rêveraient pas d'avoir la notoriété et la respectabilité des Lestrange ? Alice comprenait ses parents, bien sûr. On leur avait demandé de marier une de leurs filles à leur fils cadet, fraîchement évadé de prison.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Ses parents n'avaient pas hésité longtemps. Il y avait la jolie Maria, délicieuse, avisée, l'aînée prodigue et destinée à un brillant avenir au Ministère de la magie et dont les prétendants se bousculaient déjà à sa porte. Et puis, il y avait Alice. De cinq ans sa cadette, timide, effacée, moins brillante, moins courageuse, moins tout. Ce serait cette dernière qu'on jeterait dans les bras du criminel, comme un jouet de moindre valeur qui serait bientôt cassé.

Maria n'était pas venue se plaindre. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Rabastan Lestrange était loin d'être le mari idéal. Avec ses comparses, il avait torturé un couple jusqu'à la folie, usant des sortilèges impardonables et commis nombre d'autres crimes. Certains avançaient même qu'il avait perdu la tête depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à l'image du prisonnier immobile derrière les barreaux. Elle en voulait terriblement à ses parents. Comment pouvaient-ils la pousser ainsi dans la gueule du loup ?

Avec nostalgie, elle caressa du regard son grand lit crème, son bureau en bois clair à côté de l'étagère où s'entassaient des livres d'école et quelques romans, la petite bergère blanche près de la fenêtre. C'était son univers, ici. Très bientôt, elle devrait tout quitter. Que feraient ses parents de cette pièce, alors ?

Ce fut Tizzy, l'elfe de la maison, qui apporta la photo à Alice. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre, ayant refusé de se montrer au dîner.

-Votre mère voulait vous donner cette photo de votre fiancé, Miss. Et elle me fait dire que jeudi soir, toute la famille est invitée chez les vénérables Lestrange pour préciser les conditions de l'union.

Ils ne perdaient pas de temps, c'était dans trois jours. Alice remercia à peine Tizzy, qui laissa la photo sur sa table de chevet. Elle pensa tout d'abord à ne pas regarder. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle saisit la petite image animée. On y voyait un jeune homme en tenue de Quidditch vert émeraude, appuyé nonchalamment sur son balai. Assez grand, athlétique, il demeurait presque immobile. En revanche, il arborait un vague sourire moqueur, égayant son visage aux traits fins. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, sûrement à cause du match, et une mèche rebelle tombait sur son front, trop courte pour pouvoir cacher ses yeux marrons insondables. Malgré l'attitude plutôt avenante qu'il avait en cet instant, il émanait de lui cette arrogance insolente, cette irrépressible fierté typique des Sang-purs.

Alice scruta du regard chaque détail de la photo. Elle avait à présent la confirmation que le jeune homme était passé par Serpentard, sans surprise. De plus, elle devait reconnaître que c'était un garçon séduisant, à l'époque. La photo devait dater d'une de ses dernières années à Poudlard, elle reconnaissait le terrain de Quidditch et le parc derrière lui. Elle retourna la photographie et lut l'inscription manuscrite :

 _Rabastan Lestrange, été 1980, à la fin de sa septième année, après avoir gagné la Coupe de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Serpentard._

La photo avait donc été prise un an avant son emprisonnement, lors de sa dernière année à l'école. Il avait été arrêté très jeune, comme elle s'en doutait. Dix-neuf ans et déjà meurtrier. L'adolescent cachait bien le monstre qui devait déjà sommeiller en lui. Si Alice n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'appuyer la volonté du Seigneur Noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à la mention des atrocités commises par les Mangemorts.

Par-dessus l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, Alice était curieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à superposer son image d'adolescent à succès avec celle d'homme cruel et implacable. Pouvait-il être les deux à la fois ?

-Qui es-tu vraiment, Rabastan Lestrange ?

* * *

* :OK j'ai peut-être relu Rebecca il n'y a pas très longtemps ! :p (J'adore ce livre.)


End file.
